Sphene (Back Gem)
Sphene was once a Crystal Gem who is now corrupted but is tamed by Turquoise and an original Gemsona made by BlueWhiteLight. Since recent events, she has become uncorrupted. Appearance Corrupted Sphene was described having an appearance similar to Grim Matchstick from Cuphead. She shares many of her appearances including white spikes on her back and a long tongue. Her spikes where not just white as they were light lime. She has a variety of star body-patterns on her. A turquoise star is found on her sternum and tones of green are found on her main body. Her wings represent a star and a leaf, indicating that she has plant manipulation, and have purer green on her wings. Her gemstone is located on her back. Uncorrupted Sphene gained more of a humanoid appearance. She has a light green complexion and short green hair. She has sharp teeth and has a snout. She wears a green uniform with the crystal gem symbol on it and is barefooted. Personality Corrupted Sphene is described as loyal and careful but quite "hungry" all the time. She can get quite heated at some points. She is different from other corrupted gems because she is tamed and controlled. She is also very intelligent at making traps against Rubies. Nothing is known about uncorrupted Sphene's personality. History Sphene was once a Crystal Gem who fought with Rose Quartz and her allies but was corrupted by the Corrupting Light. She poofed Ruby Star in rage and swallowed her gemstone but was spat out by Turquoise who accidentally fell on her and flew panicking. The two somehow got used to the unusual interaction and flew back to Turquoise's base. When Aquamarine (Forehead Gem) attacked Amber (Back Gem), Corrupted Sphene flew to action and poofed her and swallowed her gemstone. Abilities Sphene possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Fire Breath: Corrupted Sphene can breath fire at her opponent. Occasionally poofing her opponent. * Ergokinesis: Corrupted Sphene can create plants around her when she's nervous or upset. * Long Tongue: Corrupted Sphene has a long tongue which she normally uses to eat faraway strawberries or Rubies. She can also choke opponents with it, occasionally poofing the opponent. Relationships Turquoise The two had grown as “gem’s best friend” and share adventures and victories with each other. Ruby (Right Knee Gem) She normally uses traps to get him trapped to try and eat but Turquoise normally uses precautions or tells her not to. Ruby (Nose Gem) She annoyed her to a point where she almost got eaten. Corrupted Pyrope She doesn't hate her but she is scared of her most of the time. She stays away from her as much as possible. Pyrope She seems okay having her live in her mouth as, to her, it feels like a massage. Trivia * Her instrumental theme has an atmosphere synth * She thinks Rubies are strawberries. ** Even when uncorrupted, Sphene drools when she sees a ruby. * She is Grim Matchstick's gemsona. Grim Matchstick is a boss from Cuphead. ** She possesses many of his abilities such as her breath her fire and long tongue but she cannot turn into a Hydra unlike phase 3 of the boss fight between the player and Grim Matchstick. * Red Jasper knows Grim Matchstick and calls Corrupted Sphene "Grim" due to her appearance. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sphene, or titanite (from the Greek sphenos (σφηνώ), meaning wedge), is a calcium titanium nesosilicate mineral, CaTiSiO5. * Trace impurities of iron and aluminium are typically present. Also commonly present are rare earth metals including cerium and yttrium; calcium may be partly replaced by thorium. * Sphene, which is named for its titanium content, occurs as translucent to transparent, reddish brown, gray, yellow, green, or red monoclinic crystals. * Sphene occurs as a common accessory mineral in intermediate and felsic igneous rocks and associated pegmatites. It also occurs in metamorphic rocks such as gneiss and schists and skarns. Gemstone Gallery Dragonfight.PNG|An outdated version of Corrupted Sphene fighting with Corrupted Pyrope Category:A to Z Category:Gemsonas Category:Crystal Gems Category:Made by BlueWhiteLight Category:Sphenes Category:Cuphead Gemsonas